They've told you a thousand times
by CyaSunn
Summary: Everybody doubts they deserve their friends some time in their life, but for Remus, it's not just once or twice. - Friendship, Marauders Era.


Rating: T

Genre: Friendship

Characters: Moony & Padfoot

Warning: Hinted slash.

Summary: _They've told you a thousand times. They've told you you are a good friend, they've told you they like you, they've told you you are worth it. And you nodded and smiled and believed them. They've done so much for you, and you can't believe they would ever lie to you. _- Everybody doubts they deserve their friends some time in their life, but for Remus, it's not just once or twice.

Disclaimer: Neither is Harry Potter mine nor do I get any money for writing this.

A/N: So, about this fic. I know it's kind of short - to my defence, it looked a lot longer in my word document - while the sentences are rather long at times. I also know there are a lot of repetitions in it, but I felt it needed that. It's kinda like direct speech of some person anyway, so that's why. Just try it, and tell me what you think. Reviews are love!

* * *

><p><strong>They've told you a thousand times <strong>or **The luckiest person alive**

_by CyaSunn_

They've told you a thousand times. They've told you you are a good friend, they've told you they like you, they've told you you are worth it. And you nodded and smiled and believed them. They've done so much for you, and you can't believe they would ever lie to you.

But still there are times, like this one, when you ask yourself how you could ever deserve those friends and if they really are, just because you can't imagine them wanting to. When they're planning pranks and joking around and you really want to join in, but you can't because you owe Dumbledore and the school so much, and they tease you and call you a coward and you all you want to do is say yes to their plans, but you just can't, and you hate yourself for it. And then you get scared and wonder if you're all alone; if they will get tired of you eventually and leave you, but then, when James and Peter get back into planning whatever prank they're up to, Sirius lays his arm around you and half-hugs you for seconds only, to show you he knows, he understands, and he likes you all the same. And then you remember that Peter is a little slow on things sometimes and he's scared most of the time, and that James is head over heels for a girl who despites him and he makes a dork out of himself every time he sees her, and that Sirius comes from a family full of dark wizards and that he can throw a tantrum over nothing like no one else, and that they all have their flaws and secrets, but you still want to be their friend and you feel much better.

And then you look at Sirius and he smiles at you; this brilliant smile he saves just for his friends; and you feel okay for a while.

And when at night, the doubts come back and you forgot why they should ever like you and you get scared it's all a dream, often you just push the thoughts away and try to fall asleep again. But if it gets really bad, sometimes you silently wake Sirius up for some silly reason you made up, but he knows, he always knows.

And then he stays up with you half night and you talk about everything that comes to your minds, and after a while, he gets tired and yawns and you see he needs sleep, he really does, but he ignores it and stays awake all the same. And then you smile because you know that you can't fake this friendship, and that you don't have to deserve a friend to find one. Especially not Sirius, because no one deserves Sirius. And, despite the werewolf, despite the worries, despite the pain, you feel the luckiest person alive.

_Fin_

* * *

><p>Hey you guys! Here I am again. Told you it was short. :)<p>

I'm currently really busy taking my final exams, and I really shouldn't be writing any stories right now but learn, but I kept coming back for this, so I decided to go ahead and publish it anyway. It's much more interesting than Chemistry anyway (for me, at least, and I hope you'll say the same)! I most definitely will go back to learn now, but I'm planning on writing much much much after the exams (oh, SO looking forward to that!), so if you're intersted, I might add some more short stories on here, maybe even some longer ones if I feel like it.

Please review, it would really make my day.

Cya XXX


End file.
